modernfamilyfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Visit
Royal Visit'https://www.spoilertv.com/2018/03/modern-family-episode-917-royal-visit.html is the seventeenth episode from Season 9 of ''Modern Family, it aired on March 28, 2018. Plot Summary Haley's brilliant astrophysicist boyfriend comes to meet the family, setting Claire and Phil off in a competition about which one of them is smarter, making Alex feel self-conscious about her dim but handsome firefighter boyfriend, Bill. Mitch and Cam go on a yoga retreat, but when Cam finds out his dream team, the Kansas City Royals, is having spring training next door, he can't resist sneaking out. Episode Description Phil Claire and Luke are ready to meet Arvin for the first time. Little do they know is that Alex has a boyfriend too. A sexy fireman named Bill who is not as smart as Alex and even believes that Albert Einstein is actually Phil. During the lunch, Claire and Phil argue on their intelligence. Luke decides to test them with a game but during the competition, Alex offends Bill and Arvin gives an incorrect answer. Haley tells Alex to make peace with Bill which she does. Phil and Claire comfort Arvin, telling him that in Dunphy's House we can fail and he has right to make mistakes, letting him to thank them. Meanwhile, Cameron and Mitchell go on a yoga retreat but they learn that Cam's dream team entertains next door. Cam at first plans to only meet them during a few seconds, but George Brett's presence interfers with his project and he lets Mitchell in a deprivation's cell alone. Mitchell finds out and they argue until the Yoga instructor during the silent meditation make them up. Also, Jay and Gloria are conceirned when Joe's classmate hosts a party at his house and Joe idealizes the parents, because the father is a stuntman and the mother served twice in Irak. Regardless, Joe finally manages to get proud of his parents when Gloria decides to drive too fast. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * '''Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Chris Geere as Arvin *Jimmy Tatro as Bill *George Brett as Himself *Steve Valentine as Doctor Randy *John Brotherton as Clay *Alexander Hodge as Attendant *Lauren Shaw as Jenny *Caden Dragomer as Henry Trivia *There are actually 69 known moons of Jupiter, and probably more still to be discovered. *Manny and Lilly do not appear in this episode. * Bill's first appearance. Continuity * Arvin's third appearance. * Alex, Cameron, Manny and Mitchell previously argued about their intelligence in Other People's Children which also was the 17th episode off his season. * The third episode in which perfection is mentionned after Our Children, Ourselves and Sex, Lies & Kickball. Cultural References *Mitch says "chakra con", a pun on Chaka Khan. *Claire saw Haley dating a "Gilligan type" rather than a professor, an allusion to Gilligan's Island. *Bill was going to show Alex Backdraft. *Cam quotes Mulan *Claire didn't understand the ending of La La Land *Cam was starstruck by Downtown Julie Brown *George Brett discusses the Pine Tar Incident (1983) Reviews *The A.V. Club gave it a "B+": "some of the most inspired character work the show has done in awhile. Each plot manages to balance its comedic needs with the emotional drama." References Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Content Category:Season 9